Heartless
by GothPhantom
Summary: Elphaba left her younger sister in a flash, her ending words cold and harsh. Of course, Nessa herself didn’t say anything polite at all; and half of the stuff she said to her sister weren’t true. This is right after 'The Wicked Witch of the East'.


**Disclaimer: No, I wish I owned Wicked but I don't! So sad, I know :'(**

**A/N: First, me writing anything at all at this time is really strange. I won't go into details even though I don't really mind...hell I will. My parents are fighting and the word 'divorce' has come up multiple times, and my best friend is acting like such a fiend, I don't know what to do. And I have rehersal 5 hours every day. So things are hectic and I haven't written ANYTHING since I finished the Gelphie story Even if you Tried. So hopefully thing'll be better and I'll be writing again soon. But here, I hope you all enjoy this little piece :)**

**This is NOT Gelphie. Is that clear? It's no ship really. Well it is. But you'll see. I hope you all like, I really worked hard on this. Enjoy, my loves!**

"It was Elphaba, Boq! It was Elphaba!" Nessa screamed, clutching onto the rim of her chair for support. The Tin Boq ran, his feet clanking against the ground and echoing throughout the halls with every step. Nessa looked behind her for something green, black fabric, anything that might show her sister was still there to help her.

But there was nothing.

Elphaba left her younger sister in a flash, her ending words cold and harsh. Of course, Nessa herself didn't say anything polite at all; and half of the stuff she said to her sister weren't true. Her father really was having problems breathing and ending up dying in his sleep. And, something Nessa vowed she would never tell Elphaba, he was proud of her for standing in what she believed in. Nessa was disgusted in her father.

She stumbled down the hallway, seeking for her love in the darkness, but coming short. She could still here the clanking, the tin making it easier to find him. Her running was off, having never done this before, and she tripped onto the floor; but quickly recovered in a moment.

The Governor, now referring to herself as The Wicked Witch of the East, was madly in love with the poor Munchkin. She couldn't help it, Boq was perfect for her. He was so sweet, so caring, and the _deserved_ each other. Boq would never level up to Glinda. Nessa was his level, so they were meant to be. She was determined to find her love, even as she opened the door and felt the cool rain hit her face.

Nessa frantically looked around for the Tin Man, searching left and right. Finally, she saw a slice of silver run north of her, and suddenly, Boq was in full view. Nessa ran towards him, running as fast as the tight shoes would allow, wincing now and then with pain. Even though the rain dripped down her face, she flipped her hair back- something she had learned from Glinda many years back- and saw clearly that Boq couldn't run as fast as she thought.

She finally pushed herself forward and grabbed his hand, his cold, tin hand. She shivered at the contact at first, but stopped as he tried to run.

"Boq, Boq please listen!" She pleaded, grabbing his large arm and spinning him around.

"No! You're Wicked, you did this to me!" He screeched, his tin mouth moving almost robotically.

"No, Boq, love, it was Elphaba!" Nessa stated, knowing it was her sisters thought.

"I'm not your love!" He spat, trying to move his arm with no success. He froze. "I…can't move,"

"Of course you can't, I'm holding you." She clutched his hand tighter.

"No, I can't move my arm…at all," he said slowly, his words forming into strange sounds at the end.

Nessa felt a rush of wind pass her. She looked to the sky and saw it become dark, depressing, and the rain fell harder. "…Boq…?"

Boq didn't look at the sky. He yanked his arm away from the girl and ran straight into Munchkinland, which was inches away, and Nessa followed. Boq struggled to get behind a tree, or a house even, but Nessa caught him before he could.

"Boq, listen, I…" Nessa suddenly found it hard to breathe. Her throat had a lump in it, and she struggled to see straight.

"Nessa, please, let me go!"

"No!"

He struggled to loosen her grip, but it was to hard. The rain fell harder, the wind rushed faster. Nessa looked to the west and saw a strange swirl forming.

Boq stopped struggling as he saw the same site. Nessa and the Tin Boq stared as the cyclone grew abnormally bigger in the front of their eyes. The Witch dropped Boq's hand, and surprisingly, he didn't run away. She stared as it seemed to be getting closer and closer, and suddenly, Nessa looked slowly at Boq.

"It was me, Boq," she said quietly, feeling something in her heart do a flip. "I'm the reason you're like this."

"You said it was Elphaba." He said slowly, tearing his eyes away from the disaster forming.

"I know, and I thought it was, but it wasn't," she blinked. What was coming over her? "I love you, Boq."

Boq stared at her, eyes filled with horror. "Nessa I love Glinda."

"I know," she said softly, "I know."

Suddenly, Nessa felt her heart pounding abnormally fast. She quickly turned her gaze to the tornado, and squinted.

She couldn't believe it.

"Boq…" She said slowly, turning her head slightly to see him out of the corner of her eye. "Is that…"

"A house?" Boq's voice was strange, as if everything that was happening seemed impossible. Which it did.

And in a second, the cyclone disappeared. Nessa blinked. Boq gasped. "What happened?" He said quickly, looking at the sky.

"Oh…my…Oz…" Nessa stared as she suddenly looked at the man she loved. "Boq look out!"

Nessa shoved Boq out of the way as she saw the house tumbling from the sky. She tripped in doing so; her legs were sprawled out, her stomach facing the sky.

And suddenly, everything flashed. She saw her mother, her father, the first wheelchair she ever received. Elphaba tucking her in one night and saying something soft, Nessa finally going to college with Elphaba. Elphaba dragging her suitcase. Elphaba doing everything her father ever told her. And Boq, standing there sheepishly, holding flowers for her on the night of the Oz Dust.

And with her last breathe, Nessa cried so softly, "Elphaba, I'm sorry."

………..

Boq stared as he heard Nessa screech out in pain. The house fell, the clouds cleared, and suddenly, night came to them.

The Tin Man couldn't breathe. Nessa's legs were tangled out from the house, and what was sticking out made Boq stare.

The shoes.

Those damn shoes were gleaming in the night's sky. Boq struggled to walk over to The Witch's dead body.

Or was she really a Witch?

She apologized for everything that had happened to him. Maybe she really wasn't…

No. She turned him into…_this_. She was Wicked. Nessarose would always be The Wicked Witch of the East.

But as Boq slowly walked over to her mangled legs, he couldn't help but feel a slight tear drip onto his cold, tin, face. And in the next moment, he found that he was straightening out her legs, pulling her socks up, and staring at her one last time.

And suddenly, Boq realized what was going to happen. People were going to come out. And see he, Boq, standing next to the dead body of the Wicked Witch.

He felt something in his throat go dry. But it quickly went away and was filled with slight hatred within him. He wasn't going to get caught. Although he could barely move, no way would he be caught here.

Boq turned and started to run as fast as his rusted joints would allow. He breathed roughly, his eyes narrowing with every struggled step he took. Finally he reached far out of the yellow brick road, and found a tree near a wood house.

For some reason, the Tin Boq stopped moving under the tree. He couldn't feel his arms or legs, and found it hard to breathe, though possible.

His thoughts kept racing. Nessa, the woman who truly loved him, was just killed…saving him. _Saving_ him. Taking her life for his. Yet, Boq, for some reason, felt no emotion. At all. An emptiness, a blank place of where his heart would be.

Maybe he truly was heartless.

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


End file.
